


Kings Among Runaways

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We made a sensation with the gadabout crowd". Mike reflects on his relationship with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Among Runaways

Download (18MB, wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?tmckkhwvu2i)

[Kings Among Runaways](http://vimeo.com/84359097) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** idaho

**Music:** On the Bus Mall by The Decemberists


End file.
